European Patent Application EP 1459842 discloses an attaching construction of a dust catching device which is attachable to a power tool body of a power tool operating a hammer operation or a hammer drill operation like that. The attaching construction has a plurality of mechanical engaging portions respectively including a recessing portion and a protruding portion so that the recessing portions and the protruding portions are engaged to each other. Each mechanical engaging portion is arranged respectively at one area among several areas distantly separated to other area. Said a plurality of mechanical engaging portions is adapted to make the recessing portion and the protruding portion engage to each other thereof the dust catching device is attached to the power tool body. Further, in a state that each the recessing portion and the protruding portion is engaged to each other respectively, the dust catching device is locked to the power tool body by means of a locking mechanism.
According to the attaching construction of the dust catching device described above, the dust catching device is attached to the power tool body, however an improvement of the attaching construction to simplify is to be further considered.